Changing it All
by michael9516
Summary: Jon wakes up after dying at the battle with the dead. It is the day King Robert came to Winterfell and Jon realizes that he has another chance. With the knowledge of who he is, he will take the Seven Kingdoms and prepare them. Winter is Coming.
1. Chapter 1

**First story, so let me know how it is. Originally planned it as a one-shot but if theres interest I will make it into a full story. Thanks!**

Jon awoke with a gasp. He blinked his eyes quickly, adjusting to the light coming from a window. When his eyes finally came into focus he looked around the room and realized it was his old room at Winterfell. Looking down at his own body, he realized he was much smaller, there was no excess muscle from training with Longclaw, there were no scars from his brothers at the Night Watch or during the many battles he faced and the main thing that was missing was the giant hole in his chest where the Night King had skewered him with a large ice spear.

That was the last thing he remembered, he rode on Rhaegal as Daenarys rode on Drogon. Together, along with the armies of the North and South they marched on the army of the dead. Wielding dragon glass and fire they fought them on the plains to the east of Winterfell. Jon had watched as Drogon decimated the enemy lines with his fire and as the Dothraki rode down the dead, watched as the Unsullied, in their stiff formations charged them with their spears tipped with dragonglass. But it was not enough. The power of the Night King was too much and his army too great, Jon saw as they swarmed over the Northerners like ants on a hill, killing everything in their path before the dead joined their ranks.

Jon had decided to find the Night King, killing him would end it. He remembered Rhaegal being pierced by three ice spears from the other white walkers as the dragon breathed flames on all those around them. He remembered falling and falling until they impacted the snow covered plains. His right arm had been broken from the landing and he knew a few ribs were aswell but he got up and drew Longclaw and marched towards the Others. He managed to kill two before the Night King marched towards him, with a spear as tall as he was and twice as thick as his blade. They fought, Valyrian steel against ice, the clang of their weapons ringing in the air, but Jon realized he was outmatched, the Night King had thousands of years of practice, while he was a simple bastard, raised at Winterfell, trained only by a master-at-arms at Winterfell and Castle Black.

When the ice spear slashed against his leg, he had collapsed, blood seeping from many cuts across his body into the snow below him. He had looked up into the icy blue eyes of his enemy and closed his eyes in resignation that he had lost, the North had lost, and the world would descend into darkness and death. Jon barely felt the spear as it skewered him, passing through him and lodging in the ground behind him, keeping him in his kneeling position.

As he slowly lost consciousness he thought he heard Dany yelling his name before everything faded to black.

Yet here he lay, in his bed, in Winterfell. He got up and crossed to the window and looked down upon the courtyard. He could see many people running around, yelling about this and that, it was much busier than it normally would be. Thinking hard he thought about what day it could be. Looking at his body he knew he was around 15 or 16. This must be the day King Robert arrives.

Jon sat for nearly an hour, thinking about what he should do. If he did nothing, the Others would win again. He couldn't allow the war to spread through Westeros like wildfire again. And Dany...his aunt, but also his love. He loved her, with all his heart he loved her. Right now she would be in Essos, about to be sold to a Dothraki in a few months. But if he went to get her, first she would never believe him and second...all those slaves. She had suffered, she had told him that much, but she had done a lot of good. And one night while sailing back North from Kings Landing he had asked her, if she had the chance to change anything, if she would. She had shook her head and smiled at him, saying she wouldn't have changed a thing.

So Dany would be left alone, to discover her own path again. But how to stop the war that was coming in Westeros. He ran out of time to think when there was a knock at his door.

"Jon, you need to get ready. The King should be here soon." A voice he recognized as Robb said.

"I'll be down in the courtyard soon." Jon replied, having to keep his voice even after hearing his dead brother once again. Robb had always been like a true brother to him, never looking down on him or making fun of his status.

Dressing quickly in a black leather doublet and covering himself with a thick dark grey cloak he descended to the courtyard to await the king with the rest of his family and servants. Before he left he made sure to have a dagger on him, a sword would be too hard to hide but a dagger wouldn't attract attention. After so many years wearing one, he felt naked without steel at his side.

* * *

The King's arrival was the same as he remembered, Robert was as fat as ever, Joffrey was a sadistic bastard and Jon wanted to drive his dagger into Cersei's heart, if she even had one. The feast had begun nearly an hour ago and he could hear the loud laughter and chatter from the Great Hall. Nobody would notice his absence so he had spend the time gathering a few things. He had visited the Library and searched for a book that he now held under his left arm. He also went to the armory and grabbed the best sword he could find which was now strapped to his left hip, opposite his dagger.

Taking a deep breath as he approached the doors leading into the Great Hall he steeled himself. He had decided to act now, to end the war before it could ever begin. What he was about to do could save tens of thousands of lives or it could mean his death. Either way he had to try.

Entering the hall he kept to the shadows as he walked close to the walls. He could see many stark soldiers and lannister men at the tables, drinking and eating. At the head table sat his family and the King's family, behind the King stood three Kingsguard. It was hard to tell who it was since they all wore helmets but Jon assumed at least Ser Barristan Selmy was there.

He was now half way across the hall and approaching the head table, still nobody had noticed his approach, which he thanked the gods for. He drew his dagger slowly and hit it in his hand that was covered by the large book under his left arm. His arm right was still free, ready to draw his sword if needed.

Luckily Robert and his father were further down the table, as were the Kingsguard and they wouldn't notice him until it was too late. As he slowly snuck behind the head table he readied himself. His hands were shaking slightly and sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. But he was Jaehaerys Targaryen, rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and he would save them. He quickly moved forward and threw the book under his arm down onto the table, causing a loud thud sound to echo in the hall causing most to look towards the noise, he then quickly went behind Prince Joffrey and wrapped one arm around his neck while the other pressed the dagger to his throat. Now all noise ceased, all except the sound of the Kingsguard drawing their swords and moving around him.

The entire hall was now looking at him with wide eyes, his father was looking at him as if he had never seen him before and it nearly broke his heart to see his family looking at him this way.

"Jon, what are you doing?" His father asked as he slowly stood up and approached him. Joffrey squirmed a little under his arm and he held tighter, pressing the dagger so hard into his neck a bead of blood dripped down his neck.

"Saving the realm." Jon said, as he looked at the King, who was red with rage and the Queen who was glaring daggers at him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she always loved Joffrey best.

"Let him go Jon!" His sister, Sansa screamed, seated right next to him.

"I'm sorry Sansa. I can't do that." He said with a twinge of regret.

"Why not Jon? Let the prince go." Ned said as he continued to approach him from further down the table.

"I'm sorry father, but I can't."

"What is your bastard doing Ned!? Let my son go!" The King shouted, looking ready to charge at him at any moment.

Jon simply looked at him with pitying eyes before looking at the book that still sat on the table in front of Robb who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"Robb. Brother. What book did I drop on the table?" Jon asked.

Robb looked at him with a furrowed brow before leaning over and turning the book to read the cover. "The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms." He read aloud.

"Who cares about the damn book!" Cersei shouted. Although Jon thought he saw more fear in her eyes. "Kill the bastard!" But still nobody moved, they all knew that if any attempted to attack Jon that he would kill the prince.

"Father. You have raised me to be honorable and to show courage. And that is what I am doing. Robb, open the book to the section on the Baratheons." He said.

Robb again looked confused before complying and flipping the pages until he came upon the coat of arms, a black crowned stag on a golden field.

"Now read the description of the members of house Baratheon." Jon ordered, keeping a close eye on Cersei and the Kingsguard

Robb took a small sip of his water before reading from the book, "House Baratheon was founded by Orys Baratheon, Married to Argella Durrandon. He had black hair and black eyes. Orys was the first Lord of Storms end and..."

"That's enough Robb. Next person please. Read the description only." Jon said. He could see many people in the hall looking at him with questioning looks, wondering where he was going with this.

And so Robb continued, reading the name of each person followed by their appearance. Black hair...black hair...black hair...black hair. Over and over it continued until Jon told him to stop and skip to the last four entries.

"Renly Baratheon. Black hair. Joffrey Baratheon...golden hair...Myrcella Baratheon...golden hair...Tommen Baratheon...golden hair."

Jon saw many faces now showing signs of understanding. The King still looked confused but Jon saw Cersei looking quite pale.

"This is not your son, your grace. Joffrey Baratheon, is actually Joffrey Waters. A bastard." Many shocked gasps escaped from those who did not get it before. Many now looked at the King and Queen. The Queen kept her cool mask, her eyes still glaring at Jon, but she was paler than normal. Robert on the other hand was completely pale, the rage he once had now changed to despair.

"Who?" He whispered, loud enough to carry across the silent hall. "Who's child is it!?" He shouted, rounding on Cersei.

She didn't answer. She kept her head high as she looked across the hall with pursed lips.

"Jamie Lannister of course." Jon said. All heads snapped to him as the words escaped his lips before all heads turned to the man who sat at the end of the table.

"Guards! Seize him!" Robert bellowed. Many men drew swords and approached the kingslayer, he too drew his sword and made ready to cut down any who approached him. Except a dagger went sailing through the air and tore through his hand, causing him to drop his sword as half a dozen men approached and seized him.

Everyone turned to Jon who had released Joffrey and thrown the dagger at Jaime. Joffrey, now realizing he was free, went to grab a knife to drive into Jon, but Jon grabbed the lads wrist and twisted it painfully, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor on his knees.

Cersei yelled at the Kingsguard to kill Jon but they did not move. All in the hall now knew the truth about the royal children. "Put her in chains, I'll deal with her when I return to the capital." Robert said and more men moved to grab her. She shrieked and protested but eventually she was dragged from the room, crying out for her children.

Not a sound could be heard in the hall after the sounds of Cersei's shrieks was cut off by the closing of the doors to the Great Hall.

"How? How could she do this to me!" Robert bellowed.

"Because you never loved her." Jon said in the silence that followed. "You've only ever loved one, one who never could love you in return."

"What do you mean boy!" Robert shouted. Being drunk and dealing with the betrayal of his wife had caused his anger to spike to epic proportions and he was ready to lash out at anybody.

"Your entire rebellion was a lie, Robert. Lyanna could never love you because she loved another. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. She went with him willingly. They loved each other. Hell they got married in secret!" Jon shouted.

Robert shook his head, willing the words to exit his head. "No...No! She loved me! She was mine!" He shouted.

"She did not and never could. Rhaegar dissolved his marriage with Elia after she couldn't have any more children and married Lyanna Stark in secret before taking her to the Tower of Joy. Where she died, not from rape or murder. But from childbirth." Jon said, earning shocked gasps from the men and women in the hall.

"Who is it? I'll kill the child!" The King howled.

Jon shook his head before drawing his sword, causing the Kingsguard to move forward protectively.

"Then come and kill me Robert. I am the child of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I am the union of ice and fire. I am the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms!" Jon shouted at the man.

Robert paused, looking at him with wide eyes before they burned with a new rage, he charged at Jon, grabbing the sword from the hand of one of the Kingsguard and moved to hack Jon to pieces but Jon easily met the swing of the King. Robert was not the man he was at the trident, years of drinking and whoring had left behind a shadow of the man that once stood tall and proud with his warhammer.

"You never wanted to be King Robert. Go and return to Storm's End. Take Myrcella and Tommen with you. They are kind and gentle and you will grow to love them and they you." Jon said as he pushed Robert back.

"No. No! I am the King!" Robert bellowed as he swung his sword around, nearly decapitating Tommen if Jon had not grabbed the child and threw him to the floor. Robert swung so hard he spun in a full circle and then came face to face with an angry Jon, who swung hard with his fist and connected with Roberts jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor unconscious.

Jon kneeled down to the young boy and helped him to stand. "You okay?" Jon asked, giving the boy a small smile. The boy nodded and Jon stood, ruffling the boys hair before turning to the rest of the hall who were too shocked to move.

"I, Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, claim the Iron Throne as my birthright. Do any of you contest that?" Nobody moved until Lord Eddard Stark approached and looked Jon in the eye, before a smile appeared his face and he knelt before him. The other northerners quickly followed suit, kneeling before him and after a second pause the Kingsguard as well knelt before him. Jon immediately allowed them to stand again and when he looked into his father's prideful eyes. He knew he had made the right choice. He was born to be a King. It was time to take the Seven Kingdoms and prepare them for what was to the North. Winter is coming.

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews of chapter 1. Few questions for you guys about how you want things to play out.**

 **Q1) Should Dany also remember? She won't come into play for awhile but she will remember just like Jon. She still has a lot to do across the Narrow Sea.**

 **Q2) Do you want a more political side story where Jon takes the throne relatively easily. Or a battle/war side of things where he has to fight for it with very little political stuff. Let me know**

 **Thanks!**

It was not easy convincing people to follow him. Those that had bowed before him at Winterfell had bowed, mainly due to the fact the Lord Stark had done so and it was known throughout Westeros but especially the North how honorable Eddard Stark was and they followed their liege lord.

Ned had summoned all the main lords in the North to "meet the King" as he put it in his letters. Little did they know it was a new King. The Umbers, Karstarks, Boltons, Manderlys, Glovers, Cerwyns, Mormonts and Dustins all came to Winterfell within a week of Jon seizing control.

And now they all were gathered in the Great Hall where Lord Stark had just told the lords about Jon's true parentage and many were stunned while others were angry. They had lost brothers, fathers and uncles to against the dragons during Robert's Rebellion. Questions quickly followed about how it occurred and it all ended with Ned bringing out an old chest that was covered in dirt.

"I dug this up last night. When I brought Jon back and Lyanna's body, I buried her in the crypts alongside Brandon. But I also buried this." Slowly opening the lid, the lords all crowded around to look at the contents. Inside was a wedding cloak, black fur with the red three headed dragon prominently sewn into it. There were also papers, signed by Lyanna, Rhaegar and the High Septon, that showed they had gotten married.

After looking through all the contents, letters between Lyanna and Rhaegar, the annulment of Rhaegar's marriage to Elia, the lords all took a few minutes to think about it. If they refused to bow, it would mean they had lost the war before they could even begin. But eventually one by one they knelt and swore their loyalty to Jon. Many of them remembered the small "she-wolf" as she was called back then as she traveled the north. Lyanna had been loved by many and her death had broken the hearts of not only her family but many others throughout the north.

It was the following morning and the lords had all gathered again in the Great Hall.

"What have you done with Robert and the Lannisters?" Greatjon Umber asked.

"Robert is being kept in his room where he has been drinking till he passes out everyday. Cersei and Jaime are being kept in cells with the other Lannister guards. Tommen, Myrcella and Tyrion are being kept in Winterfell but are being granted access to everything within these walls and Joffrey is kept in his room." Ned asked.

"Good. What are we planning now?" Maege Mormont asked.

"War." Jon said as he entered the room, waving off the lords as they all went to stand. "Word has not yet reached the South of what has happened here. Which means we have time. They do not expect Robert back for another two to three months. How many men does the north have?" Jon asked as he looked at his father.

Ned went to the side of the hall where he grabbed a large rolled up parchment. Bringing it over he unrolled it across the table, showing a detailed map of Westeros. "If I call all the banners, the North can have an army of roughly 45 000. But that would leave few to defend against raiders and wildlings."

"And the Riverlands?" Jon asked, gazing at the map as the other lords also moved around it.

"Probably another 45 000 but it might be less."

The other lords now looked at Jon, watching as his eyes traveled from the top of the map and the Wall all the way down to Dorne. "What are your suggestions my lords?" He asked, looking up at the other lords. Jon knew what he wanted to do and could assume the response of some of the other regions of Westeros but he needed the input of the northern lords and he wanted them to feel like they played a part in the decision making. It was a fool who ignored the advice of his council but an imbecile who didn't have a council to begin with.

"If we march south and meet up with the Riverlands host, we could hold off Tywin and take Kingslanding." Lord Glover said.

Roose looked at the man as if he was an idiot, while the others nodded along to his plan. It was his father that struck that plan down. "It's not Tywin we need to worry about. When word reaches the south that we have imprisoned Robert, Stannis, Renly and all the Stormlands and Crownlands will rise against us. That is 50 000 men that we could face, and if the Reach decides to join them. We will be greatly outnumbered."

The other lords all grumbled as they thought about different plans to take Kingslanding. After nearly an hour of plans being put forth and then shot down, Lord Bolton finally spoke, he was the only one who had not said a word during the entire meeting and Jon was already weary of him since he knew who betrayed Robb, but he also knew the man was a strong strategist. "Lord Tywin will not march against us while we hold all his children and grandchildren. Dorne and Highgarden are unknowns right now. They could join either side. Stannis is not loved by the people, he will not be able to gather 50 000 men unless he forces them to. I say we march south with our full host and see who decides to face us."

Jon watched as his father and the other lords thought about the proposal before they all nodded along in agreement before looking at him for the final decision.

"Call your banners father. I want 35 000 men gathered and ready to march south within a fortnight. Have a raven sent to Edmure Tully, asking him to talk to his most trusted bannermen, have them preparing their men as discreetly as possible. We will march south with 30 000 men and join up with him, we will then move south from Riverrun and see who opposes us." Jon said in a firm strong voice. He had issued orders as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and as King in the North. He knew how to lead men and knew how to speak so others followed orders.

"30 000? What about the other 5000 men?" Lord Karstark asked in confusion.

"The other five will be moved west, to cover our western coast. We will also be garrisoning five hundred men at Moat Cailin when we pass through. The Ironborn have rebuilt their fleet, and they will see this as a time to strike and they will hit the north. Five thousand men should be enough to hold them back until we can return."

"Aye. I will also ask the remaining women and men at Bear Island to start building ships and to patrol the shores with what we have." Maege Mormont said.

"We will also send a raven to Dorne. They supported the Targaryens during the rebellion and they may support us once more. They can give us enough troops to hold back Stannis if he goes against us." His father added.

Jon gave a nod in agreement with his fathers plan. He knew that Renly and Stannis had each declared themselves King when Robert had died. He just hoped it would happen again. If the reach and all the stormlands and crownlands joined Stannis, he would lose too many men and they would again suffer the same fate. He knew he had a few years till the Wildling army would reach the wall and another two or three years till the dead hit Eastwatch. Jon hoped it would be enough time.

When all the lords were in agreement with their plans they left to return to their rooms to return back home. They would gather their forces and meet up near White Harbor. It was just Jon and Ned left in the hall, both still looking at the map. Each of them planning different battle plans and scenarios based on who sided with whom.

"How did you know?" Ned said finally. "Only two people alive know and you've never met the other. So how did you know?"

Jon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about what to say. No lie would make sense, and the truth would make even less sense. But this was his father. Even if he hadn't been his true father, Ned Stark would always be Jon's father. He had taught him how to hold a sword, shoot a bow. How to ride a horse and to hunt. He had read to him as a child and offered him help whenever he struggled. And he would always listen to him. Even when he talked about random things he did as a child, Jon remembered how he always listened.

"That...is a long story. Do you believe in the gods?" Jon asked.

Ned looked at him in confusion for a moment before replying, "Aye. You've seen me pray before the heart tree many times. I believe they listen."

"I prayed once. I prayed for the chance to redo my life. To change everything." Jon said as slumped down into a nearby chair. Jon thought back to when he had made that prayer. The Wall had fallen and the undead had already passed through Last Hearth and were marching on Winterfell. The North had stood together with Daenaerys and her army but when the undead came upon them. They all knew their fight was for nothing. Tens of thousands of undead, who would tear you limb from limb with their bear hands while you had to somehow light them on fire. Jon had been standing next to Dany as they watched their army shuffle closer together. They could see the steam rising as the smoke melted as hundreds of young men, forced into fighting, pissed themselves. Jon had looked up in the sky, watching the Drogon and Rhaegal flying in circles above them and he had prayed. Prayed for a miracle, a chance to redo everything.

His father looked at him in shock for a moment, "I thought...I thought I had done alright by you. I thought I had given you a decent childhood, where you could grow up and be happy. Was I wrong?"

"No! I have had a great childhood. Many other men would have left me with some wet nurse, never give me the chance to be somebody. You took me in a made me feel like one of your own and I thank you for that. I know Lyanna made you promise to take care of me and to protect me but you could have done that a number of other ways without taking me in."

"She loved you. Even though she had such little time with you, she loved you. I saw it when she held you. I've never seen her as happy as she was with you in her arms." Ned said as he softly smiled in remembrance, causing Jon to also let a smile grace his face.

"Bran told me. A long time ago. He told me who my parents were and how it all happened." Jon said after a minute, letting his father bask in the memories of his sister.

"Bran? How would Bran know?" His father asked in confusion.

"He doesn't. Not anymore."

"I don't understand." Ned said, causing Jon to let out a small chuckle, muttering "You're not the only one."

"I've died twice now. Once from my brothers at the Night's Watch. They stabbed me in the heart and a Red Priestess brought me back and the second from the Night King himself. Stabbed through the chest with an ice spear. That time I woke up here. In my younger body. The long night is coming father. I don't know if the old gods heard my prayer or if some other god has given me this chance. All I know is that I've lived this life before. I've already changed everything, I was supposed to join the Night's Watch and you were supposed to be the Hand for Robert. But I do know that the dead are walking again and the Long Night approaches." Jon said in a calm low voice. He waited for the scoff of disbelief or the laughter or the labeling of his as a lunatic. But all Jon heard as he stared at the floor awaiting his father's disbelief was an almost silent "Okay."

His eyes snapping up to his fathers face, Jon asked in disbelief, "You believe me?"

"Even as a child you would never lie to me. And I doubt you would start now with something so unbelievable. And there's no way you could possibly about your mother and father or even the Baratheon children. So yes I believe you. "

"Thank you father. For believing me." Jon said, trying to keep back the tears. He felt a burden lift off his shoulders as they both talked for a few more hours. Jon telling his father about the major events from his past life. Eventually servants entered and prepared the Great Hall for dinner and Jon and his father both got ready to clean themselves up before the meal.

Ned turned towards his son and asked, "So what now?"

Jon stood up tall, his dark hair surrounding his face and his grey eyes that were hardened like steel, reminding Ned of the old Kings of Winter that he read about as a child and seen in the crypts below Winterfell. His son truly looked like a King. "We seize the seven kingdoms and then we prepare. A war is coming father. A war that will be told of for generations. We have to win, because if we fail, Westeros will be nothing but a walking graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. New question for you guys: some people don't seem to like Jon/Dany pairing so let me know if you want that pairing or something different for them.**

 **Thanks!**

 **T** **wo Months Later**

Jon Snow was in his tent, seated at a large table that was covered with a map of Westeros and had many small figurines placed at different locations. There were Wolves, Krakens, Lions, a Sun, a falcon, a fish, a stag and a Rose. In the tent were all the major Lords of both the North and Riverlands. They had been at Riverrun now for four days and Jon was missing the Unsullied. "Atleast they never argued this much." Jon thought as he watched as Lords yelling at each other, each thinking themselves better than the rest.

Edmure had gathered his forces, numbering 30 000 and they were now waiting on the last few thousand to arrive before marching. But there were few who could agree on the best course of action. They had tried to keep the northern army's movements as quiet as possible but as soon as they hit the Riverlands word had spread across Westeros of the northern army marching under the wolf and dragon banners.

Already they had received word that Stannis was gathering lords to him and Renly had fled the capital and made his way to Storms End. Although he had yet to declare himself for the throne. Kingslanding was in a state of limbo where no one knew who still controlled it.

Finally Jon had enough. He slammed his fist on the table causing all the figurines on the map to jump and the lords to finally stop talking, there was also a small whimper from the direwolf at his feet. Jon was young, he was only 15 but he had been training with a sword and bow since he was seven, although he was still a young boy who could barely grow a beard, all the lords fell silent at the anger in his eyes. They now saw King Jaehaerys, Sixth of his name, King of the Andals and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. "Enough! We will send a raven to Lord Tywin. See if he wants to talk to discuss his children." Turning to the maester of Riverrun he said, "Send a raven to Casterly Rock. Ask Lord Tywin to meet us between the Golden Tooth and here in three days. If he does not meet us we will assume he has declared war and we will execute his children." The maester quickly nodded before leaving the tent to send the raven. Turning now to the rest of the lords who all were still watching him warily, "I will go and meet with Tywin with 2000 horse. If he tries to ambush me, we will pull back and then march on them with our full strength. Lord Stark will take 15 000 men and move to Harrenhal. From there we can take Kingslanding within a day or two if we need to. The rest of our men will remain here while we gather the last of our strength."

"What do you intend to discuss with Lord Tywin?" One of the Riverlands lords asked.

"Tywin is a smart man, he realizes we hold all his children and the heirs to the throne. I will offer him something he can't refuse in return for his support." Jon said, keeping an eye on the reaction of Lord Bolton, who unfortunately, had a face that was made of steel and would not budge an inch.

"You can't trust the Lannisters! They will stab you in the back the first chance they get!" Lord Piper shouted, earning several agreeing comments from the other lords.

"I won't be trusting the Lannisters. I will be using them. Anything else?" Jon asked with a little steel in his voice. He had to treat these lords like the direwolf pup he had received a few months ago. With a firm hand. If he was too lenient they would run wild. And Jon did not need his bannermen running around raiding and raping random villages, earning him the ire of the villagers who would be feeding his army on the march.

* * *

Three days later and Jon was in a large tent, seated at the head of a large table. Behind him stood two of Roberts former Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys Oakheart. To his left sat Dacey Mormont and to his right sat the maester from Riverrun. They were now awaiting the arrival of Lord Tywin. He had quickly replied and so with 2000 cavalry behind him Jon had left Riverrun while his father left for Harrenhal with 15 000 men. The other lords had been told to train their men and prepare their weapons and food supplies to march in a few days.

Jon had decided to have Dacey with him today since she was one of the few who knew how to hold their tongue when something was against their beliefs. Lord Bolton would have been the prime one to have with him but he wanted him as far from Tywin as possible. Eventually they heard horses approaching from outside the tent and heard mumbled conversations. Finally the flap of the tent was pulled back by one of the guards and a tall, broad-shouldered man entered. He looked to be in his fifties with a bald head and golden side-whiskers. He wore a deep crimson armor that was covered in roaring golden lions. Behind him came another man who looked to be related to Tywin. Probably Kevan Lannister, as his father had told him that Kevan was one of Tywins most trusted confidants.

Tywin narrowed his eyes as they landed on Jon and he had to stop himself from fidgeting. The two Lannisters quickly took their seats and the two sides watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move...and waited...and waited. Finally after what felt like an hour, Jon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Welcome my lords."

"Where are my children?" Tywin spoke with restrained fury.

"They are being well kept. I assure you my lord."

"You can assure me by bringing them to me!" He yelled at him.

"Over my dead body." Muttered Dacey beside him, growing silent under both the Lannisters and Jon's glare.

Kevan seemed the one with the most sense at the moment, as he asked, "Perhaps introductions are in order? I am Kevan Lannister and this is my brother, Lord Tywin."

"To my left is Dacey Morment, Heir to Bear Island, to my right is maester Vyman. Behind me are Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arys Oakheart. And I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, King of Westeros and the Seven Kingdoms." Jon said, keeping his eyes locked with Tywin as he spoke in a calm but strong voice. Kevan's eyes widened slightly when Jon said his name but that was the only reaction. Tywin continued glaring at him as if he was made of stone.

"I never heard of you before and I thought the only two Targaryens left were in Essos." Kevan said after seeing that his brother was going to remain quiet.

Giving the maester a nod, he pulled out two pieces of paper and brought them over to the Lannisters. It was the marriage certificate between Rhaegar and Lyanna as well as the letter from Rhaegar to Lyanna talking about how excited he had been about the baby. The two men read them before passing them back to the maester who retook his seat.

"Satisfied?" Dacey asked.

Kevan gave a brief nod. "And what of my nephews and niece and her children? You would take away their birthright?" He asked.

Dacey let out a snort at that and looked ready to reply but Jon held up his hand. "They have no birthright. Your grandchildren, Lord Tywin, are nothing more than bastards, born of incest between your son and daughter." With another nod to the maester, he fetched the book on the houses of westeros and opened it to the page on the house of Baratheon before moving it down to the Lannisters for them to read. Jon gave them a minute to read before continuing, "Black hair and blue eyes. All the way from the founding of the house until Joffrey was born. We know who gave birth to the children. It had to be Cersei, but the father was another matter. But who was close enough to the Queen and was there to conceive all the children. The only answer is her brother."

"Lies." Tywin spat. Speaking for the first time.

Jon just shook his head and sighed. "My lord. Stannis already knows, so I'm sure Renly does as well. Jon Arryn knew and I believe that is what got him killed. By the new moon, every lord in the seven kingdoms will know and whether its true or not, the lords will whisper and make their own opinions no matter what you say."

The group fell into silence again. What he spoke was true. They were preparing to send ravens to all the North, Riverlands and Vale about the incest and bastards and Jon knew Stannis would send ravens out to the rest soon as well.

"So why have you asked to meet us?" Kevan finally asked, earning himself a glare from Tywin although he easily ignore it.

"I do not want war with the Westernlands. I will already have to fight Stannis and Renly and who knows who else. I would rather keep my men and the men of Westeros alive." Jon replied, focusing now on Kevan since he was the one who was talking.

"The boy who claims to be a dragon wants to play at war. The Westernlands will give you war." Tywin said, and looked to be ready to get up and leave but Jon spoke first. "Then you will watch your sons and daughter be executed. We will march on you and take your lands. We will destroy the Lannisters and leave no memory of you...Or kneel. And have the chance to keep your family alive."

At first it looked like Tywin would still leave. Leaving Jon with no choice but to march on Casterly Rock. But eventually he placed his elbows on the tables and interlaced his fingers. His gaze piercing over top his knuckles. "Continue." He ordered.

"You will kneel and support my claim to the Throne. The Westernlands will gather a force of 30 000 men. 10 000 will join my army and march on Kingslanding and those who oppose me. The other twenty will prepare the fleet in Lannisport and take the Iron Islands where I am sure Balon Greyjoy is about to launch his own campaign against the North and the Southern Coast. Cersei will be executed for her crimes, there is no way around that. She will die." Tywin's right eye started twitching slightly so Jon quickly continued, in order to avoid an outburst. "Tyrion will be free to go wherever he chooses. And Jaime will be released to you after the war and the throne is secure. He will be confined to the Westernlands for a period of 10 years where you can prepare him as your heir. If he leaves he will be executed. Those are my terms." Jon finished, Dacey and the maester were looking at him as if he was as mad as Aerys.

"And the children?" Kevan asked.

"Joffrey is already being sent to the Wall. Tommen and Myrcella will have the choice. They can join you and live at Casterly Rock, they can go with their father, if he survives his drinking problem and live with him or I will even take them in at court if they wish it. It will be their decision." Jon said. He had nothing against the two youngest. They were both sweet and showed no signs of madness and cruelty like Joffrey.

"I will not support a king that executes my daughter!" Tywin shouted.

"You will or you will be wiped off the face of Westeros!" Jon shouted back. "The king will either be myself, Stannis or Renly. Do you really think they will let your son and daughter live? I offer you the chance to at least keep two of your children. Make your choice. You have two days. If I do not receive a raven at Riverrun with your answer I will march on the Westernlands. You are a smart man Lord Tywin. Forget about your pride for a second and do the smart thing." Jon said before standing, followed suit by the maester and Dacey. With the Kingsguard trailing behind, they exited the tent leaving behind a fuming Lord and a pondering brother.

Two days later, a maester entered Jon's chambers and handed a rolled up piece of parchment to him, bearing the seal of house Lannister. It held only two words, but it was two words that lifted the burden slightly from Jon's shoulders. He now had enough troops to face Renly in the battlefield, if Stannis did not kill him first. Two words that could have possibly saved them all. _I accept._

* * *

 _ **Three months later**_

Much had changed over the last three moons. With the additional 10 000 men from Casterly Rock, under the command of Kevan Lannister, they had marched South. Capturing much of the crownlands without much resistance. Also without the need to ravage the land and burn crops, the army was well fed and in high spirits. Now nearly 50 000 troops were marching on Kingslanding. They had just taken Duskendale and were now following the Blackwater. They would take Rosby before moving on the capital.

As Jon or Jaehaerys as he was now called by most of the lords on advice of his father, had predicted, Balon Greyjoy declared himself King of the Iron Islands and started raiding the coast. Although that barely lasted a moon before Tywins fleet along with the three dozen ships of Bear Island smashed the Iron Fleet and attacked the Isles. He had sent Lord Karstark with 5 000 men to reinforce the Lannisters and ensure they followed his commands. Those commands were simple. No pillaging and no raping. As King he would not set his men loose on the peasants. Men and women who did not care who ruled over them, only that they were allowed to work in peace. Already Jon had personally beheaded over four dozen men for being found stealing from local villages. Lord Karstark had sent his last report four days ago and it had said that most of the Isles were now under control and that they were finally moving on Pyke where they would behead Balon Greyjoy and install a new lord of the Iron Islands who had already sworn fealty to Jon.

Reports had also come from Robb in the North. A fleet was being built at White Harbor and was already at a dozen war galleys with another two dozen being made ready in a few moons. With the force of 500 men they had left at Moat Cailin, the old fortress was being renewed with new timber and stone and would eventually be reborn as it once was, although it would take nearly a decade to get there. There was also news from the Wall, apparently there were whispers of a large gathering of Wildlings as many villages were now abandoned and that they may attack the Wall. Jon of course already knew this but had to quickly send word to Robb to not attack the Wildlings unless they attacked the Wall first and to prepare the remaining men at Winterfell as best he could.

Finally the last and most resent missive Jon had received had been that Renly Baratheon was dead. Apparently slain by his own brother using Dark Magic. Most of Renly's bannermen now followed Stannis, increasing his numbers from a measly 10 000 to nearly 60 000, although he had lost the Tyrells who were now waiting in Highgarden for the victor to claim the throne.

Jon sighed as he thought about Stannis. The man would never bow. He had lost everything at the Blackwater before and he did not bow, he had instead fled North and tried to have Jon join him. The man was driven, that was for sure. But he would never sit the throne. He was too just, too hard for the other Lords to follow him. If he ever did sit on that chair, someone would probably slit his throat in his sleep, plunging the Seven Kingdoms into another war. No, Jon couldn't let that happen. Stannis would have to be defeated and killed, hopefully with minimal loss of life, but this was war. He knew how much death there was in a battle and how when the two sides clashed, all plans went to hell.

For the next two days the army marched, taking Duskendale and Rosby quickly and quietly when both Lords of the keeps opened the gates to them after receiving assurances that so long as they bent the knee, no harm would come to them. Jon had also now begun going by Jaehaerys on advice from his father. It made him sound more like a true Targaryen and would symbolize the change from being a bastard, to a King.

So Jaehaerys rode at the front of his army, talking with the Lords and heirs who followed him about anything and everything. About their families, their houses and lands. For the northerners it was mostly about winter and the harvest that would occur when they returned, the Riverlands also worried more about the Winter but were wondering about tourneys and other events when he was King. Jaehaerys also spoke with the men. Every night he made sure to walk among them, to sit and eat and drink with them when they offered. The men respected him for it even if some of the Lords of the larger houses thought him mad for talking like equals to the men.

But Jon knew that if the men respected you, if the men wanted to fight for you, instead of being paid or forced into it. It could mean the difference between winning and losing a battle and the war. One arrow, one dagger in the back was all it took and he would fall and the Kingdoms would fall to the Night King when he came. So he sat and he drank, he sung and he cheered with the men. And he enjoyed it, it reminded him of his brothers at Castle Black, Grenn, Edd, Pyp and Sam who were like real brothers to him and could be counted on to watch his back. It also gave him perspective in his army. He now knew that the archers from Greywater Watch were some of the best marksmen but could not shoot long distances. That the men from Pinkmaiden are some of the best fishers and can constantly be found bartering the fish they caught from the Blackwater. The Lannister men had good and strong armor but were not the best trained, while the Northerners were some of the best at fighting man to man but were nearly useless when fighting in formation.

Jon took all this information and used it. He was not the wisest man there was and from his interactions with Daenaerys he knew he was an idiot when it came to women, but he was a good strategist and from his time with Tyrion and Sansa, he had learnt how to properly strategize and plan his men accordingly, like a good and smart commander. At night after having his meal he would meet with the Lords and talk about the men, he now had his father working with the northerners on working together in combat, he had the archers from Greywater training the rest of the bowmen after they made camp and he had the whole army training for a few hours each day. It made them move slower than they would have normally, but Jon saw it as a necessary setback if it saved lives when battle finally came

Finally on midday on the second day after taking Rosby, they saw Kingslanding in the distance. It was a massive city, apparently holding nearly 500 000 people. And Jon could tell, even from being leagues away, with the wind blowing in his direction, he could smell the stench from the city. But this was his city. This would be his home and he would fix it. Make it grander and better than ever before. He had heard tales of Flea Bottom and the amount of poor throughout the city. He would do his best to ensure all his people were properly fed and housed because they were _his_ people. He realized that after some time as King in the North. It was his duty to protect them, care for them, and raise them, like their own children, Dany had once said. And he would treat them as his children, he would do all that and he would protect them. From war, from starvation, from what was coming in the far north. He would protect them even if it cost him his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter. I was out of town and didn't have the chance.**

 **Here's chapter 4!**

With tens of thousands of troops camped outside the walls of Kingslanding, the City Guard had little choice but to open the gates for Jon and his men. It was either that or be slaughtered and sacked like the Lannisters did during the last war and many did not want that to happen again.

As Jon rode through the town, surrounded by his most trusted men and allies, he saw the people of Kingslanding standing off the side, watching him warily. Jon wore dark armor, accented by the red cape attached to his shoulders. And the men riding with him flew the three headed dragon banners, he was sure many of the people were unsure about whether he would be mad like his grandfather and burn the city to the ground.

Eventually they made it to the Red Keep where Jon saw many nobles who had yet to flee the city waiting for him and his retinue. After dismounting all the nobles bowed to him as he made his way into the Keep and the Throne room. Jon gazed around the room as he made his way to the throne. He had never been south of the neck in his past life and he had never even imagined of seeing the Red Keep let alone the throne room but here he was, walking up the steps until he slowly sat down on the seat. His back was straight and rigid, afraid to move an inch. It was an uncomfortable throne, but Dany had once told him that a throne should never be comfortable because ruling should never be comfortable.

Looking down at his father and the lords who had followed him in, he gave them a small smirk as he said, "Well. Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

It had been a sennight since they "took" Kingslanding and Jon sat for the first time on the throne. The last several days had been busy organizing the troops, the city and dealing with all the nobles who were flocking to the capital to earn favor with him.

Jon was currently seated on his throne, his father stood to his right while the Kingsguard was arrayed at the bottom of the steps. Many nobles lined the throne room and there were dozens of Stark men to protect everyone.

"Let us begin. Send in the Small Council." Jaehaerys said to the steward. The grand doors to the room opened allowing three men to enter. There was Varys, Littlefinger and a maester who could only be Pycelle. They each walked slowly towards the throne, Pycelle walking slower than the others, and bowed a few feet before the steps.

"Your Grace." The three said in unison before straightening and looking at him.

"You three are what remains of the small council. But there are matters we must address." All three bowed their heads in agreement. "Lord Varys, send out your little birds. I want to know when Stannis takes a shit. I want numbers, how many men, how many ships, anything and everything. Understood?"

"Of course your Grace." The Spider said, bowing before him. Truthfully, Jon had met the master of whispers the first day he had arrived at the capital, and the two of them had a long chat but Jon definitely didn't want the others in the room to know that.

"Good. Grand Maester. Tell me of the Hand of the King." Jon asked.

"Your Grace?" The maester asked in confusion.

"Jon Arryn. How did he die?"

"A fever. Your Grace. It took him quickly."

"And you did not think this odd? Jon Arryn had passed many name days, that is true. But from what I have heard he was still a strong and fit man. Did you really think a fever could take him that quickly and easily?" Jon continued to ask.

"All signs showed a fever your Grace. What else could it have been?" The old man asked.

"Poison." Jon said, causing his father to snap his head to look at the king. "Tears of Lys I believe. You are the Grand Maester of the Citadel and yet you cannot either detect poison or stop a fever."

"Your Grace. Tears of Lys is impossible to detect. I was positive it was a simple fever."

"A simple fever...and yet you could not stop it from taking Jon Arryn's life." Jon took a second to compose himself as he realized his voice had started to rise. "I thank you for your services to the Crown, Grand Maester. But I will be requesting a new maester from the citadel. You will be granted passage to Old Town where you may return to the Conclave."

"Your G-Grace. The Conclave decides who will advise the King, a-and I was selected to serve the King." Pycelle stuttered out.

"If you want to advise a King, then go see Stannis. I do not need a maester who cannot detect poison and walks slower than an ant! I also do not need an advisor who will easily sell my secrets for a little gold or a whore in his bed. If you wish to remain in the capital, by all means you can, but you will no longer advise the crown. Thank you for your service." Jon said, dismissing the man who shuffled out of the room, mumbling to himself.

"Finally Lord Baelish. You have been Master of Coin for quite a few years is that correct?" Jon asked the man.

"It is, Your Grace. And I hope to continue to serve you if you will have me of course." The man said with a smile that made Jon want to punch him. Before Jon could answer the doors to the throne room opened again and two men entered. Or rather a man and a half-man.

"Ah. Welcome Lord Tywin and Lord Tyrion." Jon said as the two men walked forward and bowed their heads, earning a few shocked expressions from those in the hall. Obviously not everyone had been informed of the new alliance between the westernlands and the north.

"How was the Wall Lord Tyrion? Did you have the chance to piss off the edge?" Jon said in amusement. Many of the nobles looked shocked at the crass talk of their King but many of the Northerners let out chuckles.

"I did, but I think it froze on the way down. I wish I could have stayed longer but the cold does things to a mans anatomy." Tyrion said.

"Ah yes. And the whores would scream from the Wall to Dorne if your pecker fell off due to the cold." Jon replied.

Tyrion laughed but Tywin developed a pulsing vein in his forehead. "And Lord Tywin, the Iron Islands are under control again I assume?"

"Yes your Grace." He said in his deep baritone voice.

"Good. I have need of the both of you here in Kingslanding. But first, Lord Baelish." Jon said, turning his attention back to the man. He looked at him for a moment before nodding at two Stark guards who were off to the side and had moved forward when he had been talking with the Lannisters. They moved and roughly grabbed Baelish who struggled but couldn't overcome the strength of the two large men.

"Jon, what are you doing?" Ned whispered to his son. Catelyn had told Ned to trust Petyr if they ever made it to Kingslanding, since she knew him as a child. Now his son was arresting him for no apparent reason.

Jon ignored his fathers whispers and stared down the man who was now on his knees before him. "Lord Baelish. You are charged with treason and murder. Put him in the cells. Your trial will be three days from now." The two guards nodded before dragging the man away who was kicking and pleading with Jon to let him explain, but Jon kept a blank face until the screams cut off as the doors shut behind them.

"Now we are another member of the Small Council short. Lord Tyrion, I offer you the position as Master of Coin, if you wish it. And Lord Tywin. I offer you the position as Hand of the King." Jon said, earning him surprised gasps from many in the hall.

"I graciously accept your grace." Tyrion said as he bowed.

"Is not Lord Stark Hand of the King?" Tywin asked.

"My father is of the North. He does not want to play politics here in Kingslanding. When this war is over, he will return North as Warden and to Winterfell." Jon said, now looking at his father who nodded at him in agreement.

"Then I accept." Lord Tywin said.

"Good. Lord Tyrion, I will have the ledgers sent to your chambers. The crown is in debt. I want it out of debt as soon as possible. Lord Tywin. The Hands Tower is open to you. Now, it is time for our war council. Stannis moves closer by the hour." Jon said, before standing and dismissing the rest of the room.

* * *

In the small council chambers later that day the King and his council were discussing the imminent arrival of Stannis and his army.

"He is sailing with most of his army and will come through the Blackwater. The rest of his army is marching North from Storms End and will be ferried across the Blackwater Rush." Lord Umber said.

"What is his strength?" Jon asked, looking down at a map of Kingslanding and the surrounding area.

"65 to 70 000. He conscripted some men from the Stormlands. Greenboys, the lot of them, but they will bolster his forces." One of the Crownlands Lords said. "His fleet is also massive, our last reports show him gaining ships from a few pirates and from Storms End"

"And after leaving 5000 with Lord Karstark and the men we left in the holdings in the Crownlands, how many do we have?" Jon asked his council, hoping he hadn't made a mistake in leaving sizable forces in each castle, city or keep they took to maintain the peace and hold them if Stannis decided to attack the Crownlands instead of sailing directly for Kingslanding.

"You marched South with 30 000 Northerners and 30 000 from the Riverlands. We gained 10 000 from the Lannisters but lost 5 with Lord Karstark. We left 5000 in Harrenhal to stop all the bandits and raiders and to keep the peace in the Riverlands. Through the Crownlands we left around 15 000 in case Stannis lands his fleet near Crackclaw Point and tries to take the forts there. We have 45 000 left. We've been training them well but most are unblooded. Even with the walls, we won't be able to hold, especially if they hit the mud gate." His father said, looking from him to the other lords.

"Stannis knows this city. He spent a long time here over the years. He will know the mudgate is the weakest." Lord Tywin said, now with the Hand symbol pinned to his breast. The man was smart, if he had to choose between Jon and Stannis, he would pick the lesser evil. Jon was offering him power in the capital while Stannis would offer a sword to his neck. He would help the young dragon-wolf win this war...for now.

"How many ships do we have Lord Varys?" Jon asked the eunuch.

"8 war galleys and a dozen or so trade galleys your Grace." The man said in his customary silky voice. "But I have good news from my little birds. Just like here, Stannis does not yet know that the Westernlands have joined you. He will assume you left a sizable force to hold them at bay while you continued south."

This was good news, Jon thought. Now looking more closely at the map laid out. "So Stannis will think we left between 15 to 30 thousand in the Riverlands. He will rush hard at us, thinking he can easily overwhelm us." Jon said, as he looked further east on the map, from where Stannis would come with his fleet. Looking east to Kingslanding he saw something that made him pause, but the map cut off just a little further. Striding across the room he went to another map hanging from the wall that showed all of Westeros in detail. Running his calloused hands across it he saw exactly what he wanted and started thinking about all the information his lords had given him and the directions he had given Varys a week ago. Finally after a few minutes he let a genuine smile spread across his face, and turning to the lords who were all now watching him he said, "My Lords, I have a plan."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the battle for Kingslanding.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! This is my first time writing a battle scene so hopefully it's okay.**

 **Also many have asked about Dany. She will "appear" next chapter. I will not do any chapters from her POV but you will hear about her soon.**

 **Thanks!**

Three days. It took three days before the bells of the Great Sept began to toll as sails appeared on the horizon of Blackwater bay. For the next hour, the city was full of frantic peasants running around, trying to find the best place to hide and soldiers moving to their posts. It was late in the day and the entire city knew that when the sun rose on the morrow, it would either be with cheers of the Targaryen army or with steel from the enemy.

Jon stood on the walls, his newly forged black and red armor strapped to his chest, legs and arms, watching as the sun slowly set behind the walls of the city as Stannis and his army slowly approached with their dozens of ships. Jon turned to look at his men preparing for the assault. He had used the last three days to prepare the defenses of the city as best he could. The mud gate was reinforced with new timber and steel. Thousands of arrows were fletched and dispersed across his army and armor was made and repaired for any who needed it. Jon had also allowed the citizens to leave the city and many had taken up his offer. Tens of thousands left over the last three days, carrying as many of their possessions as they could. Most heading North to the Riverlands or West, unfortunately Jon had been forced to also send 5000 men to patrol the roads and escort them as many raiders and bandits were attacking the travelling groups.

Over the last three days Jon and his council discussed the best defenses for the city. The Lannisters would man the wall near the mud gate, with their strong armor and weapons they would be best to deal with the ladders that would surely appear along the walls. Practically all the Northern Army was placed behind the walls. Unlike the South, where men were specifically trained in only one type of combat, the northerners were training to use not only a shield and sword but also the bow from a young age, the entire Northern army had been outfitted with bows and arrows and would release a rain of death upon the men who landed on the shores of the Blackwater and if the gates were breached, they would slaughter any who entered the city. Any remaining archers had been placed at strategic placed along the wall and also in the Red Keep to attack as they sailed below it. The other swordsmen from the Riverlands and Crownlands were also placed along the wall. The King hoped it would be enough. With 5000 less men, they were almost outnumbered 2 to 1. This time there would be no Tyrells or Wildfire to save the day. But Jon had faith in his plan, the Lords had been skeptic but they followed orders.

Jon now watched from atop the wall as all his men formed up ranks and awaited the arrival of Stannis' troops. His father stood to his left and to his right was Lord Tywin, their alliance was an uneasy one but Jon was sure that Tywin would not betray them now. Silence descended upon the men as they waited for the ships to come into range. Their masts made it difficult to see the ones in the rear but they could tell it was dozens of ships, a fleet consisting of most of the Royal fleet, Pirate ships and trade galleys from Storms End, a fleet bringing death to his city.

"Men!" Jon shouted, ending all conversations as they focused on their King. "Stannis comes to burn your gods, whether they be the old or the new. He comes to burn our children! He has forsaken what it means to be a man of Westeros! He delves into dark magic and slaughters his own brother!" He said, earning many nods from the men below and along the walls. "I say we show him that the men of Westeros do not take kindly to kinslayers! Let us throw Stannis and his followers back into the Blackwater, let them drown on their blood as we bring in a new era for Westeros! With fire and blood!" He finished as he drew his longsword and raised it high. The others drew theirs and cheered, "Fire and blood!"

Turning back to the Blackwater Jon saw some ships begin moving towards the shore. His eyes focused on the banners flying from the ships and a smile spread across his face as he saw the way Stannis had spread his army. "Archers!" He shouted and heard as thousands of men knocked their bows. "Draw!" He heard the sound of drawstrings being pulled back. He waited for a few seconds, waiting for them to get slightly closer before he raised his sword and then quickly lowered it, shouting, "Release!" And thousands of arrows flew through the air. Most hitting the water or embedding in the ships themselves but many still hit their marks as screams and cries could be heard from the approaching ships. The men continued firing, now relying on their commanders orders to release their arrows. Jon looked up at the red keep to see arrows raining down on the ships, many hitting their targets if the screams were any indication.

But it was not nearly enough, soon the first ships hit the shore and hundreds of men began pouring out, running towards the walls and gates. Jon could already see ladders being brought and even a large tree that would be used as a battering ram. Looking at the banners being carried, Jon could easily see the burning heart of Stannis, but also many of the lords from the Stormlands. It seems Stannis was making those lords attack first, since they chose not to follow him when he called and was keeping his loyal Dragonstone lords at the rear. Jon's eyes narrowed as he caught a larger banner than all the others and below it, he saw Stannis himself, charging forward in the second wave, surrounded by many nobles. The first wave had just reached the walls and ladders were quickly being raised. "Ladders men! Give them steel!" He heard a lord shout as the first men came over the walls and the true fighting began.

With the Kingsguard and his father at his side Jon rarely had to lift his sword but he was not one to sit on the sidelines so he marched forward, cutting down any that stood in his way. It brought back memories of fighting the wildlings in Castle Black, compared to the Magnar of Thenn these men were children. Jon could hear the screams of dying men and the smell of those already long dead. The archers were now lighting their arrows, leaving behind small fires across the beach that illuminated the thousands of men who continued pouring towards the wall. Jon could also see ships moving towards the other side of the Blackwater Rush, to ferry over the men who had marched on the Kingsroad. Cutting down a charging man with a quick slash of his sword Jon gazed across the wall. The men were holding but soon they would be overwhelmed, there were simply too many ladders and too many pouring over the wall. He could also hear the groans of the Mud Gate as it was pummeled by the ram. It too would fall soon.

Reaching for his hip Jon grabbed the small horn that was tied to it and bringing it to his lips he let out three short bursts. There was a small lull in the fighting as Stannis' troops thought that meant the Targaryens would retreat but the Targaryen forces continued fighting, their swords ringing as they clashed against steel. It continued for a few minutes before a new sound was heard. The pounding of hundreds of hooves charging. The men still on the beach looked warily around as they heard the shouting of riders and the rumble of the earth. Along the beach they came, hundreds of horses and men, charging forth to slaughter all those in their path. New shouts erupted from commanders, trying to make a stand on the beach but the men were already tired from sailing for many days and so they broke ranks, some running back to the ships, others trying to get to the safety of the walls.

It made no difference, for the sound of the charging horde and the blast of Jon's horn also set in motion something else. From the rear of Stannis' stroops, where some of the last few ships were unloading their men came the men from Dragonstone, yet they now bore the banner of the three headed dragon rather than the flaming heart. These men, fresh and eager charged into the rear and slaughtered their former allies. It was a blood bath. Pinned between the forces on the northern side of the beach and the cavalry to the south, they were also consistently hit with arrows from the walls. For many it became too much and they began to flee, running for their lives back to the boats but even that would not save them.

A new group of ships were now sailing into the Blackwater rush, with the Targaryen banner flying proudly from their masts. There was also the banner of the Mormonts and Manderly's. They blocked the escape and moved upon Stannis' fleet, boarding and slaughtering any men left on the ships.

Jon watched as his plan unfolded. He had told Varys to send letters using his little birds to the lords of Dragonstone, offering them a place at his families side once more. The Manderlys were also ordered to take their fleet and head south as fast as possible and to sail for Kingslanding. Luckily they arrived on time. The Mormonts had taken the remaining royal fleet, a few dozen meager vessels and hidden in the Wendwater, they had watched as Stannis and his fleet had sailed past. They had waited for a few hours before setting sail and moving on their rear. There would be no escape for Stannis and his troops. He had even placed a few hundred archers and men on the opposite side of the Blackwater Rush to harass those trying to cross. Jon had gathered all the cavalry they had, a strong 6000 and hidden them outside the walls of the city. Under the command of Roose Bolton, he had told them to charge for at the sound of the horn and now they rode, hard and swift breaking into smaller groups to slaughter any who opposed them.

Jon was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a loud scream of rage to his right. There on the wall, a few paces ahead was Stannis, surrounded by a few dozen loyal men and lords. Jon watched as Stannis gazed down on his men, fleeing and being slaughtered and his fleet being overtaken. A fool would know he was defeated but Stannis had always been headstrong. He grabbed his sword with both hands and started hacking at any and all who stood against him in a blind fit of rage.

Jon moved forward, followed by his father and the Kingsguard as well as some men at arms and they met Stannis in battle upon the wall. Jon ducked under a sword before plunging his blade through the belly of a man who screamed in pain. Pulling out his sword and letting the man drop to the bloody stone beneath him, Jon turned and locked eyes with Stannis. They both moved towards each other and met their blades high in the air in a ringing of steel.

"It's over Stannis. Surrender and I'll let you take the Black." Jon said as he strained against his opponents blade.

Stannis did not respond, he only shoved Jon before lunging forward to skewer the King. Jon side stepped and spun, bringing his sword down on the back of the mans leg. Stannis went down quickly onto one knee, his face flushed and breathing labored. Jon looked at the man, he was covered in small cuts but the only major injury was the one he just inflicted. Stannis looked up at the young King and slumped his shoulders as he bowed his head. It was over, the one chance at victory had been to kill the dragon but now he was too injured to even properly stand. "Just end it." He said in a resigned voice.

Jon nodded stiffly and raised his sword before bringing it down on the mans neck. He looked down on the body for a moment before shaking his head and looking around at the remaining fights occurring around him. The beach was now practically all cleared, the remaining men dropping their weapons and surrendering. The wall was also almost completely theirs now as thousands threw down their weapons. Down below, Jon saw that the gate had fallen at some point, although he had no idea when, and the Northerners had fought off a large force of men since there was a massive pile of bodies that partially blocked the gateway.

He watched as the last few fighters either were killed or surrendered before making his way down from the wall and approaching his father who had descended a few minutes prior to talk to some of the Northern lords.

"Your Grace." They said and bowed their heads as he approached.

"My lords. It's over. Stannis is dead." He said.

"Come Jon. Let's get you to a maester, you have a few cuts." his father said as he slung an arm around his shoulders. Jon looked down at his body and for the first time noticed that his arm had a few scrapes and cuts and he had a long cut along his leg that was dripping blood.

His father leaned closer to him and said in a low voice, "Are you okay? This is the first time you've taken a mans life." Of course Jon had taken hundreds of mens lives over the years. In the name of justice on the Wall, for revenge on the Boltons, for Dany, and he found that the more he took, the less pain it brought to his soul.

Looking around him as they walked towards the Red Keep, Jon saw many men cheering and singing and it even looked like ale was already being brought out to celebrate their victory. He was now truly King of the Seven Kingdoms. There was no war of the five kings, there was no sabotage and assassinations. This time, it all ended with one battle, and as he looked around at the remaining men, the thousands of remaining men who were cheering, singing and collecting valuables from the dead, he realized that choosing to become King was the right choice.

Looking his father in the eye, Jon nodded and with a small smile said, "I'm good. We've won and now we can prepare for the true war that is coming." Jon slipped from his fathers arm and entered the healers tent they had approached.

Ned stood there, looking at Jon's retreating back until it disappeared in the flap of the tent. Letting out a sigh, Ned turned and watched as the Mormonts, cavalry and men of Dragonstone walked into the city and the cheers went up once more. His eyes focused on the Lannister group who also let out a cheer but Ned saw that there were a few Lords who glared at the Northerners. Looking back at the tent, he whispered, "Aye, and let us hope that it will be the last you will have to face."


End file.
